


Cracked, Not Shattered

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, First Time Together, Friends to Lovers, IWillNeverForgetIt, Intense, Long time coming, Love, Loyalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Zack and Alyssa have been friends and coworkers for five years and counting.A month before their five-year friendship anniversary, Alyssa had finally bitten the bullet and admitted to having more-than-friendly feelings for Zack, and after a month of build-up, they're finally ready to cross that line.This is an account of their first time.





	Cracked, Not Shattered

She'd been unable to sleep, knowing that this would be the day - the day she'd finally get Zack in her arms, finally feel every part of him joined with every part of her. 

She'd made up the couch for them, as well as a pallet of blankets on the floor, should they require more space for their activities. Alyssa had showered and 'shaved', wanting to look and feel her best for Zack, then dressed in one of his favorite outfits - a little dress with nothing underneath, which brought the added advantage of being easy to remove in one move.

The butterflies were doing cartwheels in her stomach, and Alyssa couldn't sit still. She occupied herself with chores, letting a DVD play in the background, full of nervous energy despite her lack of sleep. As she was finishing hanging up a load of laundry, she heard the knock at the door.

"Jesus, you scared the crap out of me," she blurted out as he crossed the threshold. The smile Zack gave her - half lover, half predator - made her shiver, her mouth going dry.

Zack had been to her house dozens of times, but always within the context of friendship, and always while each of them was in a relationship with another. Now, there was nothing to stop them other than her own fear, which was building even as Zack took her in his arms. He squeezed her tight, making her lose her breath in a rush, and she loved it - loved that he was strong enough to do that to her, almost crushing her to the point of pain, yet instinctively stopping before he did her harm. He was a powerful man, physically, mentally, even spiritually, and she should have feared HIM and what he was capable of - but in truth, HE was more nervous than SHE was. Alyssa's fear was that she would let him down, that her body would disappoint him in some way - but Zack's mind carried a double burden of that same unspoken fear.

"Did I?," he teased, and she melted into him, wanting to absorb him into her skin. He was drenched in sweat - it had been a long walk for such a hot June day - and it made her want him to get naked. He knew, though, that for the sake of time constraints, he wouldn't be able to strip. 

Zack kept Alyssa in his arms, backing her towards the couch before turning around and landing there, ass-first. His muscles flexed as he pulled Alyssa onto his lap with a firm grip, both sweetly possessive and undeniable. She brushed the hair out of his face before kissing him, tasting want, tasting NEED. It was the hunger of five years of waiting, five years of being a loyal friend, the keeper of her secrets, the sounding board for her dreams and fantasies, of being quick to defend her and slow to judge her. Zack had never, ever shamed her, even when they disagreed or he didn't understand her choices. Zack had never said 'I told you so,' or enjoyed her suffering; in fact, it had cut him to the bone to watch her world unravel in one way after another. Now she was here, boxed in by his arms, settled on his lap, rocking against the part of him that was going to claim her as HIS in every way. He swore to himself and everything that he held holy that he would never cause her pain, except in giving her pleasure.

Alyssa poured herself into his mouth with every kiss. He tasted her fear, her self-consciousness, but the hunger was stronger than the fear; she wouldn't fail him, wouldn't fail THEM, by backing out now. While she hadn't wanted him for the same length of time, it was no less intense, almost obsessive, and had only grown upon learning that he felt the same way. Now that they had their test results and Alyssa was on birth control, there would be literally nothing between them when they joined, and as Zack felt his woman squirming on top of him, he smiled into her mouth, relishing her impatience.

"Please," she murmured, perhaps unaware that the word had escaped her lips. Zack's hands caressed her back, slid down to grab her hips, pushing them closer together and making her whimper. Alyssa pulled at the fabric of the dress, pulling the upper part of it down to her waist to expose her breasts. Zack took the hint, capturing her nipples one at a time with his mouth, suckling and biting until she was frantic for more - anything; everything.. He leaned up to bite her neck, and she felt her control unraveling, her hands roaming his body, everywhere she could reach, grasping blindly as he drove her crazy. 

Zack reached between them, undoing his belt and the fly of his jeans and pulling his cock free from the constraining garments. Alyssa moaned as he brought her hips back down to his lap and she felt the heat of his skin dragging along her pussy lips. "Yeah," she husked, and began to rock once more, teasing them both. "Is this what you want, baby? You want it?," Alyssa teased. 

"Yeah," Zack replied. She felt the head of his cock brush against her clit, and her fingers dug into his shoulders as her body rained juices onto his waiting erection.

"Oh really?," Zack teased. Alyssa blushed, but she was too turned on to truly be embarrassed. 

"You make her squirt," she confessed.

Unable to stand it any more, Alyssa peeled the dress over her head in one fell movement. Within the time it took to blink, she found herself on her back on the sofa, Zack pulling the welcome weight of his body on top of hers. His shirt was soaked with sweat as Alyssa rubbed his back, drenched with the heat of the day and his own nerves, and she tried to remember to breathe as he took his cock in hand, trying to push in between her folds.

Everything became hyper-real: the sunlight on the ceiling, the feel of the blanket beneath her, the heat of his proximity - but as Zack finally slid home, there was nothing else in the universe, nothing but the two of them joined as one in the most intimate way. She cried out, a cry of joy, of 'At last!,' of relief that this was finally, FINALLY happening, after wanting him for so long..

As Zack began to move, Alyssa closed her eyes, feeling nothing but him. She heard herself say something like, "You've been so patient.. Now I'm all yours." He was so hard, and he filled her so sweetly, it was almost more than she could bear. After discussing their likes and dislikes, their histories and fantasies, for over a month, Zack knew she preferred hard, brutal fucking, and after the first few thrusts, that was what he gave her, making her cry out again and again with every stroke. Nobody had ever given it to her too hard; no one had ever left her sore or walking crooked, and Alyssa wanted that, wanted that constant aching reminder of having been owned by her man. 

Zack knew he probably wouldn't last long - five years of build-up in his mind, a long month of back-and-forth in reality, added to the fact that he hadn't taken care of himself in a few days, meant he was ready to blow almost as soon as he got in - but he gave her the best he could under the circumstances. "Fuck, she's tight," he said, laughing softly as he said it, and it made Alyssa's body clench tighter around him at the praise. She loved that he could talk to her, even during sex, that he wasn't afraid or hiding inside his own mind, away from her. She made herself look at him, even though it made her feel so exposed; she wanted to see him, wanted to watch the effect she had on him.

He was so powerful in his movements, so strong and unrelenting, and yet there was a softness to him, like he was crumbling for her, so grateful to be inside of her, to have this gift from her. Zack seemed wary of fully letting go; was he afraid of hurting her physically? She continued to cuss a blue streak and invoke God's name, telling Zack it felt so good, so fucking good..

She sensed a shift in his energy, heard the softest of sighs escape his lips, underscored by the quietest moan. He continued to move, and another subdued moan followed before he could stop it. His movements slowed to a stop, and she felt him trying not to collapse on top of her. "Did you cum?"

"Yeah I did," he said, sounding surprised and breathless.

Alyssa felt herself ready to float away with pride. Zack was a difficult man to bring to completion, and her body had done it and done it with ease. "Oh, baby, that is so fucking hot," she said, and meant it, holding him as close as she could. "Mmm. I made you cum. I finally.. God.."

He laughed again, seeming shy now. "I told myself. I tried to prepare myself for the fact that I probably wouldn't last long, but I didn't think.."

"Baby, I understand. Five years is a long time. You've wanted me for so long.."

Zack mumbled something else about how tight she was, still seeming shy, and Alyssa giggled. "I TOLD you. And besides, first times are always awkward." She dipped a finger down to the apex of her thighs, swiping at the cream with which he'd filled her. "You cum like a fucking porn star, dude." She'd never seen so much in one load, and it was dripping down her thighs, something she found incredibly hot. She could already detect his scent weeping from her sex, and Alyssa knew she wouldn't wash it away. She'd go to work with him still inside of her, that scent of him marking her as HIS woman. It was primal, and she loved it.

Already he was withdrawing, physically and emotionally. He had warned her he did this with every new relationship - that there would be a two-week trial of fire in which he would be hot and cold, sweet and cruel, close and distant. Alyssa swallowed the lump in her throat.

"It's okay if you have to go. I'm a big girl, Zack. You were amazing." Then, after a flustered pause, she added, "Thank you."

He nodded, hugging her back as he tucked himself away. "You're welcome. And thank you, too."

Alyssa tried for a laugh. "See? You cracked for me, but you didn't shatter." That had been his greatest fear, of needing her too much, of breaking to pieces in front of her - and it hadn't come true.

She felt the kiss on her forehead, heard the words, "Get some sleep, beautiful."

As first times went, she'd loved every second of it, and so had he. 

The next two weeks would challenge her, but when things seemed hopeless, Alyssa would replay that first time in her mind, letting her body thrum with the sensory memory of it, the rush, the thrill, the absolute rightness of it all, and she'd find the strength to hold on.

Two weeks.

Each of them had cracked for the other, but neither had shattered.


End file.
